Einsamkeit
by TheTruthAboutLoveIs
Summary: "I crave you, I want you, I need you, I want to hold every last inch of you. ... You can hate me forever Bruder, West, Ludwig. In the end, I can't deny what I feel for you. I love you. I don't know if this feeling just harboured or if it's been within me for a while but... I love you Ludwig. I love you." YAOI/SMUT Don't Like, Don't Read. Please Don't Ruin The Story For Those Who Do


"C'mon West! Let's get going before they notice us as well!"

It's bad. Really bad. Veneziano and Romano were both gone to those things. Veneziano lie 4 yards from Romano face down on bloodied grass. His left arm severed at the socket, tendons and ligaments strewn across the arms opening lying in multiple directions from the force in which it was torn off the body. Blood poured from the multiple bite and claw marks that were showered over the caramel coloured skin. The bites were already browning and sporting black scabs around the jagged, sporadic edges. Yellow puss and blood oozed over the edges as the body bled out its last remains of human blood. The front of the Northern Italian fared no better than the back had. His chest cavity was completely gone, organs eaten, smothered under him and thrown about from the feeding frenzy before. His entire left eye was gone, leaving a gape left in the wake where it once was. If one were to look closely enough, they would be able to see part of the brain that remains inside.

Romano, he fared no better from the ambush. Ever since Antonio became the "hero" and "rescued" Veneziano, Romano stopped caring and had no will to go on anymore. When those things went after his brother, Veneziano, he didn't flinch, did not care, he did nothing but let them have at him. When they went after him though, he slowed down, almost stopped walking altogether, and let those beasts have at him. The first bite was the start and there was never an end, unlike Veneziano. The beasts stopped with Veneziano but with Romano, their hunger rose astronomically. This was a feast that would not be left to waste. He never screamed, even though such agonizing pain should be racking his body to the core. He never let one sound escape his mouth. Crunches and snaps rung throughout the air as his bones were snapped off, ligaments and tendons ripped in two, muscles and skin separated from his body and blood gushing all over his mussed uniform and mocha hair.

Turning to his left he watched Ludwig, straight as a board, looming over Veneziano's expired body, an Astra 600 in right hand. The body has been peaceful for a few moments now, which meant that it will be a matter of time before he "wakes" up. Ludwig's body was shaking as silent sobs wracked his body to the core. One of his last friends lay dead in front of him. Slowly, Gilbert inches towards his younger brother, exigently trying not to draw the attention of the hoard that was devouring Romano's corpse, or what was left of it anyway. At least it was one less zombie to deal with now. The honey haired German raised his quivering hand to eye level took aim and fired right into the back of the Italian's head. The bullet flew through the skull and out of the previous bite through his missing eye. Brain matter and blood shot through the air, splattering on Ludwig's and Gilbert's boots and pants legs. The blood that oozed out of the hole was black and slower than molasses. He was bound to come back any second, which Gilbert knew from what happened to Japan when he turned.

Releasing the breath he did not know he held in, Gilbert spoke up slowly and calmly, trying not to trigger Ludwig. "Bruder, let's go now. They've heard the gunshot! We have to leave now! C'mon Lud-" "Halt die Klappe! Just shut the fuck up right now." He bellowed, wrenching the shot gun from his brother's hand, he screamed German profanity as he fired into the crowd of zombies crawling their way towards them. "Everything! Everyone! They're all gone! I have nobody now! NOBODY! All that's left, you! You and these damned things! I want them all dead! DEAD!" Gunshots slowed, panting resonating, and the hoard, gone. Chucking the gun to his side Ludwig straightened his back, just as it usually was. "Let's go." He growled, pivoting on his heel and marching right past Gilbert, stunned and upset at the fact that he considered himself alone, even though he was still alive. Lowering his head, he took the hat that fell off of Ludwig's head and attached it to his belt loop, quickly marching behind his younger brother before any other groups could catch up.

**Day 539**** 12-06-2019**

_**Awesome me here! **_

_**West has become uncontrollable lately. I don't know what I can possibly do anymore; he practically HOUNDS me every breathing second. No matter what I do, he seems to find out or be there. If I were to try to go out for some fresh air, within five minutes, he would be right behind me, practically breathing down my neck. He even seems to be monitoring what I eat and drink, even going as far as trying to read my journal entries. I've had to hide my journals in special places throughout the base. Maybe, if Veneziano and the others hadn't died he wouldn't be s-**_

"What are you doing Bruder?" A voice comes from behind me, hot breath going down the back of my neck and shirt as the room went deathly quiet. It's Ludwig. I-I thought I locked the door! How did he get it and a better question is how did he do it and I not hear him? "Ah-! Nothing! Nothing at all West!" Scheiße. I have the journal in my hands, he has seen it too. I can't just throw it across the room or anything, he knows I have it. He knows. He'll want to see it. NO! I can't let him. He'll flip his shit. I'll just...play it off. "I thought I said that I wanted to be left alone for a while?" I trail off, leaving everything open for conversation, arguement, questions and answers, possibly in my favour.

Switching his posture back and forth between his left and right legs, he rubs the back of his neck, a normal gesture that he displayed whenever he was thrown into an uncomfortable situation. He's avoiding my question by playing the silent card and assuming innocence. Enough is enough with him, I'm not taking this sitting down anymore. Jumping up from my bed, leaving the journal abandoned on its covers, I circle and look him straight in the eye."Don't fuck with me Ludwig. Why are you in my room when I asked for privacy then obviosuly locked my door proving I wanted privacy. Why in the hell did you break into my room Ludwig?" Standing my ground, I keep my hands at my side, not backing down. He may be taller than me and have a bigger stature, but I was the Great and Awesome Prussia. I ruled the Teutonic Knights with an iron fist and I was around longer than him. I'm stronger than him, he knows this as well but he refuses to admit it.

" I came in because I can. Technically this is my room too Gilbert. You know that as well as I do. Yes, you wanted privacy, but I needed something from the desk. Don't question my motives and what I can and cannot do. You may be meine Bruder, but that does not mean you can control where I can and can not go." He grumbles out, trudging past me towards his desk, grabbing a few papers, a ballpoint pen, and two manilla folders. "Maybe instead of believing I'm the enemy all of the time, you should think beyond your egotistical self and see that not everything revolves around you." Ludwig growled out, brushing past me as he rushed through the doorway which had a key within the bronzed door knob. I-I forgot we even had a key to this room. He had one? Since when did he- Oh. I gave him one the night he came home drunk and couldn't get in the house. I was out with Antonio and Francis enjoying Oktoberfest and came home at three in the morning to see him passed out on the doorstop.

Standing at the edge of the bed, I look around the room my eyes landing on everything and anything that happened to belong to Ludwig. It seems that all of his belongings are standing out to me as of late. His desk is more organized than ever, his bed has absolutely no crease whatsoever, his hair is slicked down to every last hair and his uniform pressed and ironed out to where even the collar and elbows are perfectly creased. He's been keeping clean more than ever. He's worried…Something is troubling him. Maybe, he was right. I was absorbing myself a bit and locking myself away from the world, letting me and only my journals into it. Gilbird is not around anymore, or else he would be involved within my world, and this hell, as well. He died off a long time ago, apparently animals can get infected and bite other animals as well.

This is how that Matthew guy died. His polar bear, Kumajiro I think, bit him in the midst of us trying to convey a world meeting. At first, the bite was though as nothing but a bite. It turned into much, much worse. Once Matthew turned, his brother, my broha, Alfred, went to see what was wrong. Matthew hadn't picked up his phone in a while and Alfred was worried. Of course, Alfred dragged his lover, Arthur along. They were inseparable, those two. Even upon death, as Arthur was dying within Alfred's arms, as he told me, they held each other close, never letting each other go until Arthur's last breaths ceased. Alfred, being the light heart he was, couldn't take the death of his companion. He called me over in hopes I could help in some way. I couldn't of course. Matthew's head was busted open, a baseball bat lay a couple feet away, some blond hair and blood on the tip. Arthur, his throat split open, lie in Alfred's arms with eyes open and a smile on his face as his head was tilted towards Alfred. I tried to convince Alfred to let Arthur go, he would turn soon, but it was no use in the end. Alfred couldn't take the pressure of his lover, his one and only, becoming one of those things. He decided to take up the job of ending Arthur before anything could happen, and then ended himself before I could reach him. Both blond haired lovers lied in a heap upon the floor, one on top of the other, to rest within eternal slumber with each other.

It's funny. At the time, I was jealous. Me, the Awesome Prussia, jealous of a silly little thing like a relationship as theirs. Although, it hurt. To see someone die alongside the lover of their choice, knowing they would die with that person within any circumstance presented to them. As long as it meant they would be together, it did not seem to matter to them at all. They'd be presented to each other in Heaven, able to enjoy the golden paradise with each other for as long as they pleased and maybe even longer.

Shaking myself from my inner thoughts, I notice Ludwig was under the darkened cherry blossom wood doorway that connected our shared room with the meeting room right outside of it. He was leaning upon the doorway, his left shoulder raised higher than the right as he put more weight upon it, arms crossed and eye brow rose as he watched me collect my thoughts together. "What is it that you need now Bruder?" I quirk, curious as to why he was watching me while I was thinking. "Do you know that you talk to yourself quietly while you are in deep thought?" He asked, wanting to know if I actually knew myself. Shaking my head, my eyebrows rose as well, surprised that I did. "Nein, I did not. Thank you for letting me know that, I guess." I leave off, unknowing of where I should continue from there. It seems like he wanted to ask me something else, but left it at that.

"I know that you were not very good friends with Arthur, but you did know about him to a degree. What was he like?" I bring up suddenly. What attracted him and Alfred together? What caused the spark? Was it through Alfred's part or through Arthur's part? "I'm guessing by that question, you mean his relationship with the American, Alfred. If you must know, it was Arthur that engaged upon the area first. Alfred was curious about it, asked Arthur, Arthur confessed and they went from there. Not as simple as I described of course, but it went around in that way. Why would you want to know Bruder?" Ludwig inquires, confused as to why I would want to ask of such things at this moment of time. "I didn't specifically ask about that. You make assumptions West. You know what they say about assumptions, don't you? They make and ass out of you and me. Kesesesesesesese~" I chuckle leaving the conversation at that as I make a crack at him, his face growing flustered at the jab. "Halt die Klappe Dummko-" "At least we know what is one your mind now~" I croon still jabbing at his ego. We haven't been this friendly with each other since the accident. That was about 38 days ago give or take a few. Loosening a few muscles in my back by stretching, I fix my uniforms shirt and parade past him, walking into the kitchen for a drink. It is a shame that we have no more beer but what can you do when more than ninety-five percent of the world is dead? At least we can make coffee from the dandelions that grow around the yards and fields. Pulling a scratched glass from the door less cabinet, I grab a water bottle and pour some into the glass. We are running low on water so one of us will have to go hunting for some more soon; I'll probably take the shift this time around. I do know this area more than West anyway.

I hear the sound of West's black combat boots stomp in past me and over to the cabinet opposite of me, looking through the cans for anything semi-edible. "We are low on food again as well as water. We will have to go looking for more as soon as possible. If we cannot find any, we will have to move bases again. You know?" "Ja. I'll take up the next shift. I'll go tomorrow morning, ten at latest be back at 4. If I'm any later, you know the drill. Ja?" "Ja." This is where our conversation comes to a halt leaving us both in a silence as he still rummages and I place my cup onto the marbled counter.

It's been becoming awkward around us both. A bit too awkward. Even when Spain, Veneziano, and Romano were around, everything was becoming awkward. It's just building at an even faster rate now. Let's just say, Lefty Lucy isn't as accomplishing as we all thought. Yes, a man can solve his issues with that for a while, but it becomes boring and a bit tiresome after a while. Whenever you get bored just go out for the night, find a girl at the bar that was willing enough, and go at it for the night. But now that almost all if not all of the female population is gone now. It kinda sucks. The only ass you would be chasing is a guy. I will admit, I'm not ashamed to have had a guy every now and then, mainly experimenting with Antonio and Francis, but it was not bad. Maybe, Alfred had the right idea in mind. Always talking about Walking Dead, zombie apocalypses and how we would all become "desperate enough for just one night, even the homophobic freaks."

Glancing over to West, I see how his outfit clung to his shoulders, broader than I imagined, and his pants tight around the ass more so than the thighs. I shouldn't think of my brother like this, but desperate times come for desperate measures. Maybe, my strength over him will finally come in handy, just this once. Pushing the glass away from the edge of the counter I creep up behind my brother, prepared to scare him. Leaning in near his ear, I inhale deeply and recognize the scent of wurst, beer and strangely enough laundry linen. Even after all of this time, he still seems to smell like our favourite food and drink. The laundry linen part confuses me as we have no laundry detergent or washer and dryer. He must hand-wash them somehow. Taking a deep breathe ignoring the scents that overtake me, I whisper casually in his ear, "So how is Righty Rhonda doing West?" Jumping backwards, I barely miss his arm as it swings out behind him, prepared to hit whatever spooked him. Reflex.

"Mein Gott! Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir? Sie verdammt noch mal nicht tun, dass Gilbert!" Laughing hysterically, I lean against the counter trying to hold my body up from the ground. Grabbing onto West's shoulders, I feel his muscles tense aginst my touch. He's been bulking up more than usual despite the lack of nutrients. "Oh West! That was good, I swear. I haven't laughed in a while. You should feel great, for you have made the Great Prussia laugh. Good one, I swear." Falling forward, I lean against his chest attempting to slow my chuckling. His scent wafts through my nose again, intoxicating my body and pratically making me high. It smells so good, so much better than it would have before. I can't explain why. Everything about him is so much different now. His scent, his clothes, his looks, his eyes, his voice, his build, even the way he organizes everything seems even more perfect than before. I can't take it! I have to let go. Just this once, I don't care how he will react. I just need to do it.

Pushing myself off of his chest I grasp both of his shoulders. This is wrong on so many levels. But I don't care. People are always saying "follow your instincts" and "love who you want" and this is what I exactly want at this moment. Arthur raised Alfred, so he was practically his father, yet they were together and nobody cared. It wouldn't hurt if me and Ludwig spent one night in Euphoria. "Ludwig." I state, grabbing his attention. His cerulean eyes seem to glimmer in the sunset that peeked through the window behind me. I could see my own reflection in those deep, blue pools of his as they practiaclly stared through my soul. His lips, plumper than they would originally seem pursed in confusion. Watching his mouth move I take notice of his tongue as it flicked over his lips, wetting them before he spoke. I was paying so much attention to the man in front of me, I barely heard what he said. "Bruder? What is wrong?" There is so much wrong. I raised you. I'm your older brother. I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't want you. I shouldn't need you. But I do. I crave you, I want you, I need you, I want to hold every last inch of you as you stare at me with those amazing blue eyes of yours. I want you to crave my body as much as I crave yours. I want to hold your body throughout our last nights as the weather begins to frost over. I want to caress each curve, each muscle, each and every part of your god-like body as you moan my name in ecstasy in the darkness of our bedroom.

A smile breaks upon my face as I see yours twist in deeper confusion. Lips purse harder, becoming more red, eyes show confusion, clearly written through them, eyebrows raise on the perfect porcelain face of yours. It's adorable to me in every way possible. Wrapping both of my arms around your strong neck, I stand on the tip of my toes and inch my way closer torwards your absolutely perfect face. You can hate me forever Bruder, West, Ludwig. In the end, I can't deny what I feel for you. I love you. I don't know if this feeling just harboured or if it's been within me for a while but... I love you Ludwig. **I love you.**

Stopping just a few millimeters short, I hesitate if I should really go through with this. Am I really okay with the fact that Ludwig might hate me forever after this? What if he doesn't hate me? What if he loves me back? All these thoughts run through my mind as I sit there, so close, yet so far away just because of my concious. Beads of sweat collect on my brow and the back of my neck as adrenaline runs through me. Can I actually go through with this?

"Bruder. You missed." Ludwig whispers, his breathe hitting my face as he stays in the same spot, waiting for my response. Taking his answer as a go ahead, I smash my lips foward in a bruising kiss. At first, he did not respond but took to standing there still as a brick. Soon, he practically melted into the kiss. His posture relaxed, he leaned over to let me get closer, and moved with hastiness. Each turn, each move, every single touch was magnified. My body felt like I was on fire, I wanted to give him everything yet nothing at the same time. Pulling away slowly, I look into Ludwig's eyes to try and catch a glimpse of acceptance or dissaproval. He opened his eyes, slowly and sensually, to look at me with such passion in his eyes. I knew what he wanted now. He wanted me just as much, if not more, than I wanted him.

Trailing my hands through the hair on the nape of his neck, my smile grows from more loving than playful. "Ludwig, I'm not taking this all on my own. I hope you know this." "Ja." His voice trembled slightly as all of his emotions ran through his body. We can't back from each other anymore, and we both now know this. Bringing his head closer to me I latch on to his jaw line, planting butterfly kisses all along over him. Trailing down I follow the route to his collar bone, biting viciously making him go tense with pleasure. Biting down in the corner of his collar bone and neck, he inhales quickly and buck slightly. I found his sweet spot~ Seizing the area, I attack it going in-between small nibbles and rough bites giving him no time to recover. As I drew blood on the abused spot, I lick it up and give it small sweet kisses to heal its pain.

Pushing off from Ludwig, I smile as I see him panting slightly glaring at me from the pain and pleasure. He was into BDSM if I remember right. Perfect opportunity. Best to use it to my advantage. Grabbing ahold of his arm, I drag him through the house and back into our room shoving him onto the bed as hard as I can. I'm not going to play nice with him. If he likes it rough, I'll give him rough. Kicking my boots off and into the corner of the room, I practically jump on the bed, pinning him onto the bed before he could get up.

"Listen here Bruder. You will listen to me and only me. If you try to even squeeze your way around my orders, I will correct you properly. I hope you understand. If not then deal with it." I snap, bringing his attention to me and only me. Grabbing his hips, I straddle him bringing my hands from his waistband and upwards, rolling them as I massage his abdominals and chest. I can feel him getting hard; and from this little attention too? Tch, too easy. As I continue to massage, I feel him kick off his combat boots from behind me. He's dis-obeyed orders. "So early? I guess you aren't as compliant as I believed." Pulling my hands away from his chest, I smack his face leaving him in shock. Bringing my hands to his waistline, I grab ahold of his belt, un-buckle it, and slip it through the belt loops bringing it loose. Holding him down at the waist with my legs I spring forward and grab his wrists in one hand, bringing them up to the bed post. Wrapping the belt around his wrists, I tie it tightly to make sure he has no way of getting loose.

Tugging at the binds, Ludwig's eyes widen at the fact that he actually can't escape. Now, for the real fun to begin. Pulling a hunters knife from the discarded combat boots, I bring it to the hem of his shirt and wrench it forward tearing his shirt into pieces and scattering them across the bed and floor. Reaching up I cut the edges of his shirt, underneath of his jacket, that rested on his shoulders so that only the jacket would cover him. Even then, it was doing a horrible job in doing so. Chucking the knife behind me, I grab my jacket, undo the buttons, and pull it off tossing it onto the floor. "Now then, dear Bruder, what is it that you think I should do? You dis-obeyed before, therefore, I must do something to keep you in line. I'm giving you this one opportunity to choose. If you don't, well, I'll be having fun but you...not so much." I smirk leaaving that threat hanging as I await for his response. Nothing is said and allhe does is stare at me like a deer in headlights. Oh well~ I gave him a chance. Taking my opportunity in hand, I cup him and slowly, torturously, grind my hand harder and harder into his groin. With my left hand doing all the work below, my right hand travels up to my neck and slips off my black tie. Another bind for him~

Halting my ministrations, leaving him a panting, groaning mess, I unbutton his pants and slide them and his boxers down his legs, pulling them off and tossing them ontomy discarded jacket. Holding the tie in my hand, I scratch my nails down the inside of his thigh all the way to the end of his leg, stopping short of his ankle. I turn slightly and begin to tie his left leg onto the end post of the bed making sure that it is immobile as well. Can't have him trying to escape now can we? Turning back, I rip the tie from his neck off and use it to anchor down his right leg so now both his arms and legs are immobile, making him completely suseptable to everything and anything I please.

Looking up at Ludwig, completely helpless and bound, I smirk and reach for a piece of his shredded black tanktop. It's only right to pull out all the cards for this one go. Blindfolding him, I lean back and admire my work. Tied and bound to the bed, Ludwig lay blind and panting as his erection drips pre-cum and strains for attention. Hoisting myslef off from the bed, I pull my shirt over my head and strip myslef of my trousers and boxers as well so I can feel the full effects of what I do to him. Walking up to the side of the bed near his torso, I pinch and twist his nipples roughly, releasing a groan from the normally stoic man in front of me.

Tonight, he is my bitch and there is no way he can get out of it. Inching my way down to his torso, I take notice of his abs clenching as he tries to hold back any noise from escaping. That just wont do. Walking over to the closet I search for the crop that he always seemed to carry with him since this whole Apocalypse started. Finding it buried under an old pair of boots, I walk out with it in hand and smack down onto his abdomen before he could even hear me come back into the room. Groaning in a mixture of apin and pleasure he clenches his teeth and tries to hold back those delicious noises even more. "Listen here you little bitch. I want to hear every noise from you. Every. Single. God. Damned. Noise! Do I make my self clear?" I scream at him, hitting his chest with the riding crop in between each pause. "Ja! Ja, man hört jedes Geräusch mein Meister!" Good. He knows who is in charge here. Dragging the riding crop down his body, I stop it at the tip of his erection and rub it around, smearing the pre-cum over it. Hearing him inhale sharply and hiss I chuckle, knowing that he's actually listening instead of just spewing words out at random.

Grabbing hold of his erection I tease it slowly, jerking up and down in slow, ragged motions, stopping to squeeze every now and then. "Beg me for it you little slut. I want it in English too." "Please, please finish me. Torture me, hit me, do whatever you please. Just please, make me come." That's what I wanted to hear. Pumping harder I can tell he is close. He's bucking into my hand as if his life depended on it and moaning like a bitch in heat. Smacking him with the riding crop a few good times on his thigh, I slow down as puniishment. He asked for me to finish him off. That gave him no right to try anything.

Crawling onto the bed I place myself inbetween his eagle-spread legs and pull them over top of the shoulders, leaving him open to me in every way I could possibly want. Lying the riding crop on the bed covers, I take two fingers and collect some of the pre cum that is practically spurting from Ludwig's cock. Rubbing it together on my fingers, I trail it around his asshole, giving his as little lubrication as possible. I never said that part of this wouldn't hurt, now did I? Collecting some more of his come, I smear it onto my dick so it would be easier for me to get in. Licking the access come off of my fingers, I pick up the riding crop and smack him once more just for good measures. "I want to hear you cry my name to the world. If you stop once, I'll stop completely and leave you like this for the rest of the night! Understood?" Nodding his head, he waited for the inevitable, knowing that I would not be caring to him at all during this.

Centering myself at his ass, I thrust foward delving straight in without pause or reason, moaning out in pleasure from the tightness of it all. Ludwig screams out in pain and pleasure more so pain than anything. Waiting for a couple of seconds to let him adjust, I watch as his face contorts and grimaces at this new feeling. Not caring if he fully adjusted or not, I pull out only about halfway then pound forward again, harder than I did the first. This rocked his body and he screamed in ecstasy, yet he did not call my name. "What did I say? I said call my name didn't I? Do you want me to stop and leave you tied up like this for the night? Is that what you want?" Shaking his head in a panicked matter, he moans as I pull back out and thrust forward again going just as hard as the last time. "Gi-Gilbert!" He cries out, finally understanding who owns him. Smirking in success I begin to thrust faster, becoming bored with the slow pace I had before. As I begin to pick up, Ludwig's screams do too, echoing throughout this tiny cabin we found a few months ago.

"You like that, don't you? You want to watch? Watch me pound you until you can't walk anymore Bruder?" I ask, pulling the blindfold off before he could answer. His eyes were clouded over with lust as he was rocked back and forth screaming my name until his voice was starting to crack. My time was almost up and I knew he was close to coming as well. Gripping his hips tight, I pound as hard as I can into him grunting in frustration as his voice picks up again with those beautiful screams of his. A trail of saliva led from his mouth to the top of his left pectoral and his eyes were screwed shut with ecstasy. My thrusts becoming erratic, I couldn't hold back anymore and released. I screamed out at the top of my lungs and felt Ludwig come onto my lower stomach and chest as he met his end as well. Riding the last bit of my orgasm out, I open my eyes to see Ludwig in a mess of panting, drooling, after sex glow. Pulling out, I shakily remove the restraints from his wrists and ankles, taking notice that his wrists were extremely red and chafed.

Collapsing on the right of him, I chuckle and pull an arm over my eyes shilding them from the sight of the ceiling. Next to me, Ludwig has already caught his breath and is shifting to face me. Pulling the covers over top of him and I, he breaths exhales deeply and watches me. I can feel he is even though I can't see him doing it. "Do you think what we did was wrong Bruder?" I ask, regretting what we did to a degree. We are brothers, no matter how much I may love him, we are still brothers. If he feels uncomfortable with this, then we jsut move on and never mention it again. It will hurt but I will play along with it for him.

Feeling his weight shift next to me, I take notice of his hand resting on my shoulder. "Nein. We did what we have wanted to do. I know that I have been wanting to for a while now. As long as you are okay with it, then I am as well Gilbert." Smiling, I pull my arm away from my face and study him. The moon shines in throught the window to the far side of the room. It's light refleccts off of Ludwig making his eyes shine a brighter blue, his hair an even more irresistable blond colour and his body shine with the left over perspiration from our sex. Nodding my head in acceptance to what he said, I tunr my body towards him and kiss his stomach lightly. I pull him down to lie on the bed. "Get some rest West, you need it. We have to scourge for food and water tomorrow. I don't want to hear about your ass being tired and sore tomorrow neither. Gute Nacht." "Gute Nacht Gilbert." Before I feel into unconciousness, I swore I heard Ludwig saying, "Ich Liebe Dich", but that could be my imagination. I'll ask him in the morning.


End file.
